


Шаг за шагом

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: У нее все впереди! Еще пара вылетов, и она сможет позволить себе домик, о котором мечтает так давно, и «спокойно встретить старость». Дело за малым, довезти до научной станции взятые образцы.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Шаг за шагом

Айша открыла банку газировки и с удовольствием откинулась в капитанском кресле. Банка была предпоследняя — у каждого свои способы отметить удачный поиск. Пить алкоголь на работе Айша не рисковала, а доза сахара после старта, перед высадкой, по возвращению на корабль и перед тем, как зайти на посадку стали отдохновением измученной старательской души.

Восьмой вылет вошел в завершающую фазу. Значит, еще два задания, и она позволит себе стать взрослой.

Айша салютовала фотографии газировкой. Утопающий в зелени домик ей не ответил, как всегда, но Айша обещала себе быть терпеливой. Из окон обязательно должен быть виден океан, а во дворе она посадит пряные травы. Никогда же не поздно учиться готовить, ведь так?

Десять поисков, десять изученных, каталогизированных и описанных планет обещали ей скромное жилье, вдалеке от больших городов, и несколько лет достойной жизни. А там можно будет подумать и о семье. 

«Шаг за шагом», — напомнила себе Айша и прислушалась к жужжащим в банке пузырькам.

Допив последний глоток, она встала, поскользнулась на Томасе и сдержанно выругалась. Тот ответил взволнованным скрежетанием, будто злился не на нее, а на плохую погоду. Космос за окном был таким же, как всегда, солнечной бури не ожидалось, поэтому Айша обошла Томаса и направилась в сторону пищеблока. Надо было по дороге заглянуть в котельную и проверить вентили. Жужжали не пузырьки.

Томас обиделся и следом не пошел, поэтому пришлось возвращаться и уговаривать. Никому из ее знакомых этот кусок сизой разумной слизи не нравился, но Айша всегда находила в нем липнущее очарование юности, ведь они познакомились в ее второй самостоятельный вылет.

Первый прошел как по маслу и запомнился только тем, что был первым. Ничего интересного: спустилась, взяла образцы грунтов, почв, воздуха, описала несколько особо неприятных хищников, попыталась вырастить в тепличном отсеке картошку, отвезла образцы в центр полетов, получила гонорар. Скучная работа, но хоть на звезды можно любоваться с утра до ночи. Конечно, сердечко трепетало, и она наставляла бластер на все, что двигалось, но под конец успокоилась и поверила в себя. Поэтому, когда после второго вылета с труб начало капать, а по ушам вдарил свист, она сначала выстрелила три раза, а потом уже поняла, что надо было либо выкручивать мощность бластера на максимум — кого напугаешь комариными укусами неснятого предохранителя, — либо не палить, почем зря. Обшивка ее Ласточки была не первой молодости и могла не простить экспериментов. 

Томас был помещен сначала в клетку, потом в аквариум, чтобы не сбегал, а потом на плечо:он был ласковый, любопытный, а потел только от перегрузок или когда пугался. На него можно было поставить цистерну, расплющив, а он обиженной лужицей перетек бы в дальний угол и не давался в руки трое суток — свой привычный цикл. Обычно Томас под ноги не бросался, но, может быть, соскучился и перенервничал?

На Кройцере-18 Айша задержалась дольше, чем планировала. Богатые минералами почвы породили буйство растительности. Цвело все: деревья, кусты, поля. Все соцветия были яркими и большими. Многие ветви клонились под тяжестью плодов — сочных и ароматных. Хотелось сначала все перефотографировать, потом все перепробовать — редкая удача, когда анализаторы показывают пригодность местной еды в пищу.

Кройцер отличался от праматери-Земли чуть большей гравитацией, иным составом почвы и слишком низким содержанием кислорода. Неприятно, но можно жить, если приноровиться. Конечно, при таком цветении насекомые встретились ей самые разные, а вот теплокровные были не больше ладони размером. В попытке разгадать загадку Айша приземлилась в пяти разных точках, хотя по протоколу было достаточно трех, но разгадку не нашла. Все те же пышные цветы, все то же многообразие насекомых. Даже в морях жизнь кипела, обещая легкую добычу пропитания.

За такие, легкие для колонизации планеты, давали премиальные. Судя по тому, как у высокого начальства загорелись глаза, и как голодно оно требовало донесений, столь многообещающих планет давно не встречалось. Можно было быть уверенной, что первопроходцы вылетят быстрее, чем Айша покинет гостеприимную орбиту.

В котельной все оказалось нормально — Айша трижды проверила давление и послушала трубы. Противное жужжание раздавалось откуда-то из другого места. Переведя бластер в парализующий режим, Айша шаг за шагом обошла корабль, ничего не нашла, расстроилась, прочитала сообщение от шефа, порадовалась, с обидой посмотрела на выскочивший на плече прыщ и ушла в душ. Вода должна была помочь расслабиться и выкинуть из головы навязчивые слуховые галлюцинации. 

Это за Томасом она бегала, как истеричная дура. В четвертый вылет было не до того, надо было поминутно чинить подтекающие баки с кислородом, зато в пятый она пыталась взять пробы из недр горы, а в итоге с боем прорывалась к кораблю. Ее пытались сожрать, растерзать или хотя бы понадкусать десятки различных зверей, бегающих и летающих. К счастью, атмосфера оказалась совершенно не пригодна для дыхания, поэтому в списке «подходящих для колонизации» эта планетка оказалась максимум в середине. Да, денег Айша получила за нее немного, зато и красивых хищников с чешуйчатой шкурой истребят еще не скоро. Первопроходцы были крутыми ребятами, которые привыкли сначала стрелять, а потом уже строить защитный купол.

Вслед за прыщом на плече к вечеру выскочил еще один — ближе к запястью, и один на щиколотке. Айша не на шутку встревожилась, но анализы не дали ей ровным счетом ничего. Томас тек за ней следом, оставляя влажный след, но не приближался. Волдыри чесались, набухая кровью.

Через сутки Айша проснулась с температурой и попыталась выйти на связь с базой. Как назло, шли одни помехи, и достучаться не получилось. Когда к вечеру начало тянуть в животе, а анализы резко ухудшились, Айша отправила сигнал о помощи. В этом квадранте движение было нерегулярным, но автопилот удержит ее на курсе еще дня три, а там ее подберут. Еще и выговор сделают за то, что гоняет серьезных людей из-за обычной простуды!

Зато нашлось объяснение шуму, который ей все же мерещился. Когда температура, то чудится и не такое. 

Обидно, конечно, привезти вирус с собой через всю галактику, но то, что на этой планете она ничего не подцепила, Айша была уверена. Сканеры биоматериала стоили поистине космических денег и не ошибались никогда.

Через день тело опухло, налилось тяжестью, боль в желудке усилилась, став резью, а лекарства совсем перестали помогать.

***

«Неужели все будет так глупо, Томас», — скорее подумала, чем сказала Айша. Мысленный разговор помог ей продвинуться еще на пару сантиметров. Ноги парализовало, руки почти отказали, говорить вслух она не могла — изо рта выливалась густая, вонючая жижа. Звон в ушах распался на визг, скрежетание и хруст. Вместо толчков собственной крови в ушах, она слышала треск, как если бы гигантская муха, застыв в терпеливом ожидании, потирала крылья.

«И какой дурак придумал, что чумной флаг нельзя вывесить из медбокса?» Мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы закашляться, отторгнув еще одну часть себя. В животе что-то ворочалось, устраиваясь удобнее.

«Шаг за шагом», — напомнила она себе, подтягиваясь на пальцах. Пульт ближе не стал, зато боль отступила, сменившись приятной, очищающей темнотой.

***

Тело Кщчаре не понравилось. Оно было слишком узким, слишком неуклюжим и слишком высоким. Зато в нем было достаточное количество питательных веществ, чтобы развиться из яйца в полноценную особь. Себя-яйцом Кщчаре не помнила, но знала, что должна обустроить дом и отложить еще яйца, чтобы появились дети. Тогда они найдут место, где будет много цветов, так много, как в том мире, где жила Праматерь. Цветы и теплое мясо — вот и все, что было нужно ее будущей семье.

Поправив голову, Кщчаре попыталась изобразить улыбку. Теплокровные всегда охотились стаями. Скоро прибудут новые, и они должны не убежать в испуге, а пройти в ее временный дом. Троих она оставит, чтобы прокормить личинки, а одного отпустит, чтобы он унес с собой частичку Праматери дальше в мир.

Ее дети должны жить, и Кщчаре сделает для них все. 

Шаг за шагом.


End file.
